deaths_doorfandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Feast
Quick Summary The Final Feast is a special holiday quest destination, introduced during the US Thanksgiving holiday (Nov. 23rd, 2017). This quest can be chosen early in the game, alongside The Charred Village or The Desecrated Shrine. It occurs three days after choosing to travel to: * An annual '''FEAST' held in celebration of the harvest.'' The Final Feast involves fighting two minor enemies before encountering the boss, a large turkey called the Feral Fowl. Many of the enemies here are weak to fire. Additionally, many of the regular consumables found here and elsewhere in the game will be Thanksgiving themed, along with all enemies exploding into cooked turkeys. Upon defeat the turkey awards the Feral Fowl trophy. There are some slight variations in dialogue and differences in reward when one plays as the Peasant. The Peasant will be rewarded Ralph, a special companion, while all other classes will earn the Ceremonial Axe weapon. Both items do 40 damage. Transcript Below is the complete transcript of the Feast questline. "Every year, a feast is held to celebrate the harvest, but the growing corruption has led to dwindling returns. There has been much fear that this feast may be the last. You hope to find something of use here, though you begin to realize that this '''Feast of Thanks' may prove bloodier than recent years."'' "A blood moon paints the fields red, no doubt in preparation of the slaughter to come. You steel yourself for the work ahead. A growing shadow approaches you from the distance. Their gait implies they have little experience with a sword, yet they carry themselves with grave intent" You encounter a friendly NPC called the farmer. * "A simple farmer notices you" Farmer: "Please, traveler. I need your help. Our village has one bird for the feast and I've... lost him. This land is not kind, but these fields where we stand are cursed. Will you help me?" (Options: '''YES' or NO)'' # YES #* Farmer: "Thank you. I'm no fighter, but I will do what I can." #** "Simple Farmer has joined you!" 5 Attack, Physical #*** Continue the quest (below). #** If you DISCARD the farmer. "You wait for the farmer to go far ahead before leaving. "You feel bad, knowing that he likely faces doom" #*** "You gain 50 HP!" #*** "You got 10 Spirit Energy!" #*** "You got a consumable!" #*** "You got a consumable!" #**** Proceed to choice of 2nd quest. # '''NO' #* Farmer: "I understand. Best of luck to you traveler." #** "You gain 50 HP!" #** "You got 10 Spirit Energy!" #** "You got a consumable!" #** "You got a consumable!" #*** Proceed to choice of 2nd quest. After selecting YES and allowing the farmer to join you, you will begin the hunt for the lost turkey, Ralph, encountering foes along the way. "You begin your search in silence. You can't imagine your prey to have gone far, but you check for unusual the signs of movement. As you crawl on the ground to look for a trail, a rusted sword plants itself into the dirt in front of you. You look up to find its owner, less than pleased to see you." You will encounter your first fight: * Undead Pilgrim Holy, Fire Rot Upon the enemy's defeat, the farmer talks with you. Farmer: "Thank you. Had I been alone, I surely would've died. ...Traveler, have you come across a young boy during your journey?" (Options: '''YES' or NO)'' # YES #* Farmer: "Heh, rambling about his destiny no doubt. Thank you, he is... nevermind that. Let's be on our way. # NO #* Farmer: "Ah, no matter... (I'm sure he is okay...)" A variation of the following two events occurs, either you get fthraxes, the farmer offers you food, or in some cases both may occur (?): "A patch of land has been burnt to the earth The grass has all turned to ash and the ground still feels warm. In the center you find the cause sticking out towards you..." * "You got 3 Flaming Throwing Axes!" 40 Fire Damage Farmer: "I was saving these for the feast, but the search has been much more difficult than I planned... Do you prefer '''SWEET' or SAVORY?"'' # SWEET #* Farmer: "Here, Let's keep moving. #** "You got 2 Pie Slices!" 7HP/s over 7s # SAVORY #* Farmer: "Here, Let's keep moving. #** "You got 2 Turkey Legs!" 40 HP "You see some movement across the way and charge towards it, hoping to end this search. But what you find is something else entirely..." You will encounter your second fight: * Posessed Pumpkin Fire Rot Upon the enemy's defeat, the farmer talks with you. Farmer: "This place, it truly is curse. I can't imagine how someone would survive here. I knew someone once, who came to this lands... I've not seen him since." "Please excuse me. I haven't spoken to another person in a long time... I think I see Ralph just up ahead. Let's move quietly from here on out." "Here, I found this awhile back. I imagine you have more for it than I do. * "You got a Incendiary Bomb!" 50 Fire You will now fight the final boss of this area, the Feral Fowl. "You both march forward without a word. A large bird shaped shadow flickers on the stone wall in front of you. Your companion signals for you to get ready to pounce. 3...2... This isn't Ralph! * Feral Fowl Fire Blood, Rot Upon defeating it, you are rewarded with a trophy (first win per character), loot, health, and spirit energy: * "You got a Feral Fowl Tropy!" "Your feral foe defeated, you find Ralph cowering in a corner. He immediately runs to his owner, both clearly glad to see each other." The farmer talks with you once more to award you your loot. Farmer: "Thank you Traveler. I appreciate your kindness more than you know. I wish you the best upon your journey." "Please take this. It's been a part of my family for a long time, but it seems fitting that it should belong to you." * "Simple Farmer has left you..." * "You got a Ceremonial Axe!" 40 Attack, Physical * "Your foe defeated, you feel a sense of peace and victory. You are blessed by the spirits of the dead. * "You gain 50 HP!" * "You got 10 Spirit Energy!" * "You got a consumable!" * "You got a consumable!" Proceed to choice of 2nd quest. Transcript as Peasant This is the transcript of the Feast differences as a Peasant, please note that the Peasant is the only class to get a unique reward here. The intro begins as normal and you encounter a friendly NPC, only to find out it is the Peasant's brother. * "A familiar shadow notices you" Brother: "Please, boy, I need your help. I've... ...Oh, it's you. I figured I'd find you here eventually..." "Some of us had to stay, remember? We didn't all have some "destiny" to follow. And even if we did, I couldn't just LEAVE MY BROTHER BEHIND! I guess you felt differntly..."' "...I've lost Ralph. Now, I don't expect that your destiny is to help me find him, but he's the only bird we have this year for the feast. I've lost too much to this wretched place, I can't lose this too... Will you help me?" (Options: '''YES' or NO)'' # YES #* Brother: "Let's make this quick." #** "Your Brother has joined you!" 10 Attack, Physical #*** Continue the quest (below). #** If you DISCARD your brother. "Text goes here" #*** "You gain 50 HP!" #*** "You got 10 Spirit Energy!" #*** "You got a consumable!" #*** "You got a consumable!" #**** Proceed to choice of 2nd quest. # '''NO' #* Brother "Text goes here" #** "You gain 50 HP!" #** "You got 10 Spirit Energy!" #** "You got a consumable!" #** "You got a consumable!" #*** Proceed to choice of 2nd quest. After selecting YES and having your brother join you, things proceed as usual and you fight your first enemy, the Undead Pilgrim. Upon the enemy's defeat, your brother talks with you. Brother: "Heh, well at least you can swing a sword without cutting yourself now. ...I can't imagine it's been easy out here..." ''"...Let's keep looking." A variation of the following two events occurs, either you get fthraxes, your brother offers you food, or in some cases both may occur (?). You will then fight the second enemy, the Possessed Pumpkin. Upon the enemy's defeat, your '''brother' talks with you. "As nightfall approaches, you arrive at the end of the valley. If Ralph is anywhere, it's here. Before you continue, your brother turns to you." Brother: "I didn't expect this place to be so... evil. We've been trying to survive on our own, but I can't imagine what it's been like out here for you..." "You know, I..... wait." I can see Ralph just up ahead. Here take these. You'll need to see." * "You got 2 Torches!" 25 Fire You will now fight the final boss of this area, the Feral Fowl. Upon defeating it, you are rewarded with a trophy (first win per character), loot, health, and spirit energy: * "You got a Feral Fowl Tropy!" "Your feral foe defeated, you find Ralph cowering in a corner. He immediately runs to his owner, both clearly glad to see each other." Your brother talks with you once more to award you your loot. Brother: "Thank you, Brother... I know this is not the life you wanted, but it's the one you chose. I may not agree with your leaving... but at least now I understand." "You should take Ralph with you. He's an idiot, but he's clearly able to take care of himself out here. You can give him back to me when I see you next." "I'm thankful you're alive." * "Your Brother has left you..." * "You got Ralph!" 40 Attack, Physical * "Your foe defeated, you feel a sense of peace and victory. You are blessed by the spirits of the dead. * "You gain 50 HP!" * "You got 10 Spirit Energy!" * "You got a consumable!" * "You got a consumable!" Proceed to choice of 2nd quest. The Feast Returns The Feast Returns follows almost the exact same format as the regular feast, except the final boss is a Turkey Hydra. He is a much stronger version of the Feral Fowl with a few key difference: He resists Rot, Blood, and Fire; he deals significantly higher damage in the form of physical, rot, blood, or fire; and he seems to have a slightly higher health pool. As with the Feral Fowl, he awards the same items as of current. Strategy Gallery Screenshots_0000_DDG_MixerFinalFeast1.png Screenshots_0001_DDG_MixerFinalFeast2.png Screenshots_0002_DDG_MixerFinalFeast3.png Screenshots_0003_DDG_MixerFinalFeast4.png Screenshots_0004_DDG_MixerFinalFeast5.png Screenshots_0005_DDG_MixerFinalFeast6.png Screenshots_0006_DDG_MixerFinalFeast7.png Screenshots_0007_DDG_MixerFinalFeast8.png Screenshots_0008_DDG_MixerFinalFeast9.png Screenshots_0009_DDG_MixerFinalFeast10.png Screenshots_0010_DDG_MixerFinalFeast11.png Screenshots_0011_DDG_MixerFinalFeast12.png Screenshots_0012_DDG_MixerFinalFeast13.png Screenshots_0013_DDG_MixerFinalFeast14.png Screenshots_0014_DDG_MixerFinalFeast15.png Screenshots_0015_DDG_MixerFinalFeast16.png Screenshots_0016_DDG_MixerFinalFeast17.png Screenshots_0017_DDG_MixerFinalFeast18.png Screenshots_0018_DDG_MixerFinalFeast19.png Screenshots_0019_DDG_MixerFinalFeast20.png Screenshots_0020_DDG_MixerFinalFeast21.png Screenshots_0021_DDG_MixerFinalFeast22.png Screenshots_0022_DDG_MixerFinalFeast23.png Screenshots_0023_DDG_MixerFinalFeast24.png Screenshots_0024_DDG_MixerFinalFeast25.png Screenshots_0025_DDG_MixerFinalFeast26.png Screenshots_0026_DDG_MixerFinalFeast27.png Screenshots_0027_DDG_MixerFinalFeast28.png Screenshots_0028_DDG_MixerFinalFeast29.png Screenshots_0029_DDG_MixerFinalFeast30.png Screenshots_0030_DDG_MixerFinalFeast31.png Screenshots_0031_DDG_MixerFinalFeast32.png Screenshots_0032_DDG_MixerFinalFeast33.png Screenshots_0033_DDG_MixerFinalFeast34.png TwitchFeast 0023 Layer 2.jpg TwitchFeast 0022 Layer 3.jpg TwitchFeast 0021 Layer 4.jpg TwitchFeast 0019 Layer 6.jpg TwitchFeast_0017_Layer_8.jpg TwitchFeast_0016_Layer_9.jpg TwitchFeast_0014_Layer_11.jpg TwitchFeast_0013_Layer_12.jpg TwitchFeast_0010_Layer_15.jpg TwitchFeast_0009_Layer_16.jpg TwitchFeast_0007_Layer_17.jpg TwitchFeast_0005_Layer_18.jpg TwitchFeast_0004_Layer_19.jpg TwitchFeast_0002_Layer_21.jpg